User talk:TNT LotLP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red Dead Redemption Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cannon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TeslaRaptor (Talk) 21:09, 8 April 2010 Greetings Hey! Thanks for dropping me a message. There's definitely some work to be done. You've done some great work on CODWikia, no doubt. we're still just trying to establish the format of articles, and establish pages so that when the hype for the game ramps up, we'll be able to maintain easy access to reliable info. The achievements page and the hunting page has a lot of opportunity for article creation right now, there is definitely stuff that can be pulled from trailers if you want to generate some content. I look forward to seeing your work! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 22:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, nog een Nederlander, mooi. Zoveel ervaring is mooi, ik kan trouwens nog wel een admin gebruiken als je daar zin in hebt, heb er op het moment 3, waarvan er 2 gloednieuw zijn (deze week nog aangesteld), Tiktaalik en Raadec zijn de twee nieuwe. Die laatste moet ik nog even bekijken, zal na een week of 2 wel inactief raken, maarja, beter dan niets. Het beste spreek je gewoon mij of Tiktaalik aan dus. Voor de rest kan je misschien wel wat helpen om uit te zoeken wat er nog qua maintenance gedaan moet worden, en natuurlijk gewoon editen. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 10:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Solid work today! Exactly the kind of stuff we need done around here. -- Tiktaalik 16:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome mssg Yup looks very nice, to be honestly I couldn't find the page for it, made little tweak so it says "We're" instead of "I'm", but I really like it. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 10:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Apparently it doesn't work, take a look at new member user pages. Can't think of a reason why it doesn't change, since it's the proper template. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 16:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) again, sorry. I am so use to being logged in by default that when the system logs me out on its own, I don't notice :) As you might have read, I've been doing my homework (thus my absence for the past few days). But now I'm back and ready to give this Wikia what for. Raadec 21:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Pic and Policy I've read the Policy now, and even made a point about one of them, hope it helps. And. Yeh, I do like that picture, very mean looking :) The main character kinda reminds me a Tommy Vercetti but with a hat. Raadec 22:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Bad Guy Heya chief. I really appreciate all the housekeeping and policy/template work you've been doing. Major imporvements for this wikia. Thanks! Also, you've been correcting a lot my spelling mistakes in-article; thanks for that too, makes me look slightly less bumbling. Right on -- Tiktaalik 18:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Site skin You don't see the black and red style? I think that's pretty okay, but if you can think of a better style, we can work on it ;) Policies look very nice, thanks for doing that. I haven't been doing too much recently, but it'll come, trust me. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin Raadec Why've I lost my Admin picture? Am I not becoming an Admin now? The only reason I didn't make those pages on Tuesday was I've been on London for the past 2 days getting a job. Raadec 19:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: I've never been officially an admin as of yet, I thought that would come once I proved my self. But my awesome admin picture has been taken off my User page. Just woundered why :) Raadec 20:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Message: Signature of admin Is it possible to remove the auto-sig from the last admin online, when a new editor has been welcomed? For example, Fireman345 made an article and was welcomed with the message you created, but it is auto-signed by the last admin online, so for example, you logged in most recently and the message has your name under it. So, basically, is it possible to remove that, and put "-The RDR Wikia Staff" underneath it, with a link in it to a page that shows the current admins? That would at least make it easier for new members to find out who the admins are, instead of looking for the user list in special pages. I want to make the welcome message perfect, just like you. So we'll be done with that. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks better, easier for new members to find the admins, and it looks like we have a solid base (which was basically my primary goal until now). I'd say we try this out for a while, looks more professional too in my opinion Shit I totally forgot... The banner, well, find that font for me and I'll send you 4 russian women. Ahah, I just made one myself, I just put the RDR (oh god, same abbreviations...) logo next to it and put a red filter over it so it doesn't look different. Check it out, it's still loading for me though. Took the wrong one, it's good now Hmm, that's probably because of my resolution, I can easily read it. Well, I'll change it to yours and see if it works out good :) I agree, good you mentioned the resolution thing. I'm running on 1600x900 now, so that's the problem. I just widened the word "Wiki" a bit so it really looks like it's the same font. I could also try to make those little black chips in it, like the "Red Dead" words have, but that'll wait. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 11:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey, just like to let you know that I am sorry for my continued absence. I promised to do some work Tuesday last week and I've yet to do anything. But I promise I will do shit-loads next week. Next week I have nothing going on since its still a week of the easter hols and I'm not going to London or anything like that, a whole week of didly squat. So I will do some work on this Wikia even if it kills me :) Raadec 21:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cant Edit Dear admin, When im logged in on my account the text box( where im writing now) is grayed out and for some reason i can't edit. I also see that alot of new contribs are done by anonymous contribs. Is this a bug or some Problem with the account server?. WugHD Great Minds Listen Alike? Hey TNT LotLP, J.M. Gatling here......turns out we have have simular, if not the same, taste in music....brings a whole new mean to the phrase 'great minds think alike', doesn't it?. Oh and btw welcome to the wikia!J.M. Gatling 17:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) message. I thought you guys needed an extra admin, Hence why i applied. This wikia will however become enormous when the game comes out, It is because we are still unknown at this point. When you check the internet there isnt such an in-depth database anywere except as us, so eventualy this wiki will become well known. WugHD2.0 22:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories Heya chief. Got a message a couple hours ago from Gboyers, the founder of the Grand Theft Wiki. He shared some concerns with me about the organization after we had incorporated the Red Dead Revolver wiki. It has been nagging on my mind as well. He has offered up a few suggestions, on my talk page, that are well worth consideration. Give it a read and let me know what you think. You have a clear penchant for organization on the wiki so I figured you'd likely be the best candidate to spearhead and establish a convention. I'd be more than happy to go around to the numerous articles and make any necessary changes to content and article categorization. Let me know what you're thinking on the subject is. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 11:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ah I thought you used the single word redemption as well... Ah doesn't matter. I did it because it's shorter and people know what it means. ::Doesn't removing them conflict with the granularity policy? If not, go ahead, should be clear. Animals achievements are fine though. :::Sure, but have you seen the Fallout wikia? Every page is spammed with details, and it's great for information. We'll see, I'd say let is hold on for a bit and we ::::can discuss that part later. Unless you really feel like acting like a bot, ofcourse ;) ::::Haha, just what I expected. Like separating semi-auto's and bolt actions, and asking an old man to explain which is which. ::::I'd say we wait for the gun nuts to show up, and keep it as rifles and handguns. :::::Took forever -_- Well do what you think is best. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 14:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks TNT LotLP for the 'warm' welcome. And really, you made that Banner? i'm impressed. I couldn't do that if my life depended on it, well i could come up with the creative design for it....but still, i'm more of the sort of person who sits there and has long rambling conversations instead.J.M. Gatling 20:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll tag onto the 'Thanks' theme and say thanks too, I'll do my best not to accidentally ban everyone (*cough*). Since you're the policy sheriff here, could you make a decision on naming articles and categories? I just noticed I was following Grand Theft Wiki rules and using title case (Like This and Redemption Weapons) but some of this wiki is using Wikipedia-style sentence case (Like this and Naming policy). The Naming policy doesn't specify which is preferred. Which one would this wiki like to use, and then we can fix the ones that are different. Thanks again - Gboyers talk 22:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) We dont speak leet. you dont have to act so tough , it wasnt meant as leet or anything since i despise people speaking leet, however as admin you have to atleast posses some level of maturity and what you wrote in your edit contradicts that. WugHD, at work now cant log-on. Hey I didn't know you were an admin here. Cpl. Dunn 01:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Cpl. Dunn 01:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Protecting Red Dead Wiki Namespace Hey. On GTW, no regular user can edit the project namespace - even if we don't protect the pages. Is this same on here? If so, there's no need to specifically protect them. If not, would you want Wikia to set that up? Gboyers talk 19:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Partnership with RedDead.net Please see Forum:Partnership with RedDead.net‎ and tell me what you think. Ausir(talk) 23:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, what was "unacceptable" about my behavior? Ur a vandal Heh nice one. Also, how do you get the facepalm picture in the block template? ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ofcourse, sneaky bastard. Also: RDN doesn't load D: ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC)